Skill cube
Skill cubes are special enhancements that players may use within the Skill Grid System to further enhance their characters. A cube's level influences its scale of effect, while its use limit shows the number of times it can be used before it no longer yields an effect in combat. Equipped skill cubes can be viewed under the life bar while in combat. Some cubes appear to be earned, while others are purchasable from the in-game shop with LP, earned during gameplay. Skill cubes have an effect on the following characteristics: *Total Attack Boost *Total Defense Boost *Lock-on Modifier *Movement *Reload/Cooldown Modifier *Awakening Boost *Total Life Increase *Character Traits Background Alongside the disasters that rocked the globe came another curious change. Now widely known as "cube phenomenon," it saw objects and spaces appear as perfect cubes. While it has since been proven that this curious illusion is the result of distortions of the light, the cause of said distortions remains unknown. Many are quick to point out that a similar effect results whenever an incarnate uses his or her powers, but the scale and duration of those instances pales next to those resulting from the broader cube phenomenon, leading experts to conclude that the two are similar but ultimately separate phenomena. The existence of skill cubes was first put forward as part of the larger hypothesis that this cube phenomenon sprung from the effects of powers used by incarnates (and by extension their daimones). When tests proved that objects causing the cube phenomenon were in fact able to influence incarnates' abilities, it was seen as a possible solution to the incarnate problem. Research organizations the world over set to work on a way to inhibit or cancel out incarnate abilities. Elsewhere, similar research was undertaken with the aim of amplifying those powers. Unlike the internationally-conducted public studies aiming to weaken incarnate powers, these experiments were matters of classified military research. In truth, the money and manpower invested in the former in the name of peace and equality was dwarfed by that secretly spent on honing these living weapons. The public side of that research has yielded some conclusions. The elemental composition of the object exhibiting cube phenomena determines the degree to which incarnate powers are amplified or dampened. What's more, certain elements affect only set classes of powers, meaning that to apply the use of such objects requires a highly nuanced understanding. In addition, applying certain processes to the cube object can modify the character and range of the effect it bears. Given these insights from the outward-facing arm of cube phenomenon research, it is assumed that a good deal more has been uncovered in secret. The introduction of this new weapon--and it would be naive to think it anything but--has seen both the world's military-industrial complex and underground organizations attempt to monopolize information and establish distribution routes. Merely a few short years after the phenomenon was first observed, skill cube technology is soon expected to make a reality of both anti-incarnate weaponry and incarnate power amplification devices. Category:Story Category:Gameplay Category:Items